This invention relates to an opening and extraction cap, especially comprising a baby feeding teat or spoon, for a vessel having an extraction end closed by means of an attachment connected by a zone of weakness with the region of the extraction location at the bottle neck of the vessel, wherein the cap can be pushed with its open end over the bottle neck.
Liquid or pasty baby food, such as baby milk, is treated in a completely sterile manner during filling of same into bottles, especially disposable plastic bottles.